


A Life Well Lived

by Stump_Pan (jhanjones)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Missing Scene, Multi, Welters Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjones/pseuds/Stump_Pan
Summary: The beauty of all life comes from a life well lived.  Missing scenes from  S3: 05 "A Life in a Day"Entry for Welter's Challenge, Time loops.





	A Life Well Lived

Eliot placed a green tile down next to the red tile he had put down just before it. He was working on the mosaic alone at the moment. That had been happening more and more frequently since Quentin started seeing Arielle. He wasn't mad. He told A to live his life here. Eliot placed another green tile in the row.

There were sounds, indistinguishable words drifting out from the small cottage Quentin and Eliot had called home for almost two years. Arielle had become a frequent visitor and had recently begun spending the night. In these cases, Eliot had taken to working through the night or at the very least, well into the early hours of the morning to give the two much-needed privacy. Not that it mattered much. They lived in a time where magic existed and Quentin always forgot to perform a silencing spell. Maybe he didn't forget, he probably liked this little bit of exhibitionism. The words we're no clearer, but they were getting louder.

Eliot looked up at what sounded like one of the clay pots breaking. Perhaps now would be a good time to check on the couple, make sure nothing terrible was going on. Before he could reach the front door it swung open.

Quentin was grinning like an idiot. Eliot had only seen a smile that big on his face once before when he found out that Fillory was real. What could possibly have made his friend so happy?

"Everything alright, Q?" Eliot asked trying to sound casual.

"Everything is great!" Quentin grinning broader, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, I heard yelling and a pot breaking," Eliot prompted.

"Oh yeah," Quentin dismissed, "Don't worry about it. "The younger magician seemed to be lost in thought as soon as the words left his lips.

Eliot held up his hand, "Alright, Fillory to Quentin. What's going on, Q? What did you screw this time? It can't be anything too bad if you're making that stupid face."

"I didn't screw anything up," Quentin protested. "And my face isn't stupid. "

"Oh Q, it really is. Now spill, " Eliot ordered.

"Arielle is pregnant," Quentin announced. "I'm going to be a dad."

Eliot felt a wave of bile rise in his throat. This was just like with Fen.

"El, are you okay? " Quentin frowned.

"Fine," Eliot lied pushing down the wave of nausea. "A baby. Wow, congratulations..." He tried to sound happy. He did it was clear from Quentin's expression, he was failing.

"Why am I the only person who thinks this is a good thing," Quentin demanded.

Eliot looked at his friend. "Arielle isn't happy about it?"

“No, " Quentin confirmed. "She was yelling at me about not taking precautions... She smashed the pot we got on our first trip to the city."

"That seems a bit uncalled for, " Eliot sympathized. "She has a point though, you could have been taking precautions."

"Just because you never wanted to have kids, " Quentin snapped.

"Q, we could finish this puzzle next week and then where would Arielle be? An unwed single mother in this backsworYd country. How do you think she'll fare? Is that fair to her or the child? What about the kid? Do you want to leave your child fatherless?" Eliot objected. "You don't get this, Q. I've done this once. "

"No, you haven't," Quentin argued. "Your wife told you she was pregnant and you wanted to drink yourself into a coma then nearly got killed by some FU fighter. That's not at all the same."

Eliot shook his head, "Not the mechanics of the announcement, but preparing to be a dad.  There is so much you haven't thought about, Q. I have a wife and daughter waiting for me back on Earth, back in our own timeline. That is if Todd hasn't gotten them raped and murders in the city." He scoffed at the thought.

"I just found out El. Can't I be happy for one gods damned minute? " Quentin sighed.

Eliot pulled the smaller magician to him, "Of course. And for what it's worth, I think you'll make a wonderful dad." He placed a kiss on top of the other man's head.

"Thanks, El," Quentin said leaning further into the taller man's embrace.

 

 *********

 

After their discussion at the edge of the mosaic, the two men had returned to the cottage to discuss the issue with Arielle. She had moved into the cabin with them the following week. Quentin had gone with her when she told her parents. He had offered to marry her. Her family had insisted the ceremony be completed before the baby was born.  Arielle had different ideas. She had refused to marry Quentin. She didn't want to be tied to him in case they did solve the mosaic and left her.

No matter how bad Eliot was taking care of the pregnant Arielle, Quentin was worse. He graduated between smothering and distant. The closer the arrival of the baby drew closer the more anxious the expectant father became. There was little Eliot could do to help his friend. He wished he had access to the kind of meds Quentin could do desperately use. All he could do was look after the little family he had created. That extended to the delivering the small screaming mass currently held in his arms.

The baby was only minutes old. The two men had taken the baby out to the dining room to clean him up a bit before giving him back to his mother. She had fallen asleep before they even left the room.

"Pass me that towel," Elliot requested as he shifted the baby in his large hands. Quentin did as he was instructed. Eliot took it and gently wiped away some of the grim from the tiny form. Quentin handed him another to wrap the child in. "Here," Eliot said motioning for Quentin to take the boy.

Quentin cautiously stepped forward. Eliot moved his arms into the proper position to support the child's head and bottom.

"Thank you El," Quentin said looking away from the tiny red face for a moment. "How did you even know what to do?"

"It's that different than a cow or a horse dropping their young," Eliot said casually.

Quentin stared at him blank faced. Eliot had told him about growing up in the farm after their first anniversary at the mosaic when they determined they would make some changes to the way they lived if they were to be here long haul, like growing some of their own food. Still, there were times like this it was hard to believe that could ever be the sophisticated Eliot.

"I want to make him Ted, after my dad," Quentin said snuggling the baby.

"Not Rupert after our once and future king?" Eliot teased.

"Maybe for a middle name," Quentin conceded.

Eliot chuckled, "Of course. But it's not me you have to clear it with. That would be the boy's mother, your almost wife."

"You're going to be his dad too. You should have a say," Quentin protested.

"Q," Eliot almost sighed.

"You're going to a good dad, El. I've seen you with Fray," Quentin insisted. They had been having this argument since Arielle announced her pregnancy.

"Fray is a crazy teenager who was straddled on me by not so benevolent overlords," Eliot corrected. "Even if she was mine, which I doubt she is, I had nothing to do with her upbringing. We didn't even choose her name. Frail Human. How horrible is that?"

"Then maybe this is your chance to prove to yourself you won't be like your dad," Quentin suggested.

The baby whimpered in his father's arms. Quentin looked down at him terrified then back his friend.

"He's fine," Eliot reassured. "He may be hungry. But let's wait to wake Arielle until he's screaming bloody murder. She could use a little rest."

Quentin nodded as the baby made another small whimper.

"He'll be fine, Q, " Eliot said pressing a kiss to the side of the other man's head.

 

*******

 

Life settled into a new routine after the arrival of baby Teddy. The work on the mosaic slowed as the men attention was drawn away from the tiles to carrying for and supporting their family. The first year was especially hard with the baby waking one or more of his parents every few hours. It felt like it should get easy once Teddy started to sleep through the night but it didn't. Arielle still had her business selling peaches and plums. Her trips started to take longer and longer. When she was distant with all of them, even their son.  

Eliot was outside working in the garden when the yelling started. He did his best to ignore it.

"Papa!" Teddy screamed as he flung his small body at the crouched form of the dark-haired magician.

Eliot got his balance back and got his feet bringing the small boy to his chest. Teddy rested his head in the crook of Eliot's neck.

"Mama and Daddy are fighting," Teddy whispered.

"I know Teddy bear," Eliot said as he rubbed the boy's back. "It'll be okay."

The boy shook his head. "They're really mad."

Eliot kissed his son's forehead. He didn't want him to know how often his mother and father fought like this.  The sound of Quentin and Arielle fighting had become common over the last few years, they normally restricted to when Teddy was out of the house or asleep. Eliot didn't want to ask what they were fighting about this time. It wasn't the boy's place.

"It'll be okay," Eliot said again.

Teddy relaxed in his shoulder. Eliot stood there rocking gently back and forth until the boy's breaths evened out. Eliot moved him to the outdoor bed they had constructed after their first year. It was one of the earliest additions they made to the property. At first, it was mostly used as a place to take a break from the mosaic during the heat of the day. Teddy had taken most of his naps in the bed.

The yelling had stopped so Eliot risked entering the house. "Q? Arielle? You guys alright?"  Eliot's heart began to race when no response came. "Q? Arielle?" He called again. He breathed a tiny sigh of relief when he found Quentin in their bedroom curled up in the center of the bed. His heart dropped as he realized the smaller magician's frame was wracked with sobs.

Eliot laid down next to the smaller man drawing him to his chest. "Shhh... I'm here Q."

Quentin turned over to bury his face into Eliot's drawing in deep calming breaths of the other man's scent. Eliot smiled sadly at the action, like father like son. He kissed

Quentin’s forehead before gently using a finger and tipped his head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You want to tell me about it," Eliot asked.

Quentin sniffled, "Not really."

Eliot held him closer waiting him out. He had learned a few things about the man over the years. He didn't have to press to get him to speak when he was in a state like this, just wait.

Quentin played with the little bit of chest hair that was exposed by the top coming lose. Eliot tried not to let on how much he was enjoying it. This wasn't the time.

"She thinks I care more about solving the mosaic more then I do her," Quentin said softly. "If I cared more I would do more to support us. "

"What like get a job," Eliot asked.

Quentin nodded into his chest, "I guess."

Their life in the small cottage was simple, but all their needs were met. There was a long silence. Eliot was starting to wonder if Quentin had fallen asleep.

"She says that I've trapped her. That I don't really love her. That she was... She is just..." Quentin stumbled over his words.

"It's okay Q. We know that isn't true," Eliot reassured. Arielle had never completely understood his and Quentin's relationship but he never thought she was a second prize or something. Fen had been more than understanding when he proposed to Idri and that was not a marriage of choice but for political reasons.

Quentin suddenly sat up, "Where's Teddy?"

"He's fine. He was taking a nap on the daybed," Eliot informed him.

Quentin sat up, "I need... How long has he been on his own?"

"The charms are up, Quentin, " Eliot tried to reassure.

Quentin pushed his hair out of his face. "El," he protested.

Eliot sat up too. He waved his fingers and muttered something in Dutch. The monitoring spells on the mosaic showed Teddy sitting at the table beside the mosaic. "See, he's perfectly fine."

Quentin ignored him and headed outside to check on his son. Eliot sighed and followed suit. As expected, Teddy was fine. He was sitting at the table coloring with the pastels they used to copy down the different mosaic patterns they had tried. Eliot would have a word with him about that later. He knew he wasn't allowed to use those mostly because the mess he made with the residue left on his tiny often sticky fingers. Eliot frowned when he did not see Quentin immediately. A son alerted him to the magician's location.  


Quentin sat on the bench by the front door. A letter lay at his feet. Eliot pocketed it to inspect it in greater detail later. He could guess what it must say from the heart-wrenching sounds Quentin was making.

Eliot sat down beside his broken friend. Eliot let the other man cry into his chest. Teddy watched cautiously from his place at the table. Quentin's sobs abated as he passed out from the emotional strain.

“Daddy's okay," Teddy asked.

Eliot swallowed unsure what he should tell their child. He felt the weight of letter in his pocket. "Yeah buddy," he tried. His voice lacked any real sort of conviction.

Teddy watched Eliot skeptically his head cocked to one side.

"How about some dinner? I think we still have some of that chicken you like so much," Eliot suggested.

Teddy nodded, "Okay Papa."

Eliot jostled Quentin trying to wake him, "Q, time for dinner."

"Not hungry," Quentin mumbled into Eliot's shoulder.

"You need to eat Q," said tried.

"Not hungry," Quentin repeated.

Eliot sighed. He would try again later. He wasn't going to let this break the man, not if he could help it. "Do want to go back to bed?" Eliot asked.

Quentin shook his head, "Not there. Smells like her."

"Alright," Eliot conceded. "Why don't you go lay down on the daybed. Teddy and I are going to have some dinner okay?"

Quentin nodded slowly and got to his feet.

Teddy put his arms around his father's leg. "Love you, Daddy."

Quentin picked the boy up and held him tight, "Love you too buddy."

Eliot motioned for Quentin to pass him the child. Quentin kissed the little boy before handing him over to the taller magician. Eliot gave Quentin a soft reassuring kiss before heading into the house.

Teddy and Eliot in a heavy silence. Eliot kept getting up from the table to make sure Quentin was okay. He was glad when Teddy finished his dinner and they could go back outside and he could keep an eye on both of them.

"You enjoy your dinner," Quentin asked them when Eliot took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Papa made me eat my green things," Teddy protested.

"You have to eat your veggies if you want to grow as tall as your papa," Quentin said.

"That's what he said," Teddy confirmed. The boy crawled up into his father's embrace. "Can I have a story?"

"What story?" Quentin asked as he pulled the little boy into a tight hug.

"An earth story," Teddy suggested.

Quentin hummed in thought, "How about the three little pigs?"

"No," Teddy whined, "a story about Earth."

Quentin smiled weakly. Arielle always thought he and Eliot were crazy when he told her they were from a different planet in the future. "Did I ever told you how I found I was a magician? "

"Nuh uh," Teddy replied.  

Quentin began his tale, he skipped the time in the hospital and finding dead guy instead of sitting his interview. Teddy fell asleep in Quentin 's arms around the time Quentin was explaining about the castle made of cards. Eliot kept an eye on the two under the guise of working on the mosaic. Quentin fell asleep not long after their son. Eliot placed the tile blanket over the slumbering pair before laying down himself next to Quentin. He wasn't looking forward to the morning they would have to explain to Teddy where his mother had gone and why. How could they, when Eliot barely understood?

 

******

 

It what seemed like an instant Ted went from toddler to his first days at tree school. Before long he was off to the big city to make his way in the world.  
Quentin and Eliot stood in front of the cottage they had called home for longer than they ever lived on earth.  Teddy pulled his shoulder bag over his head, the last touch of his preparation to leave.  

“Come and visit soon,” Quentin urged.

“Of course,” Teddy agreed.  

“If we’re not here,” Quentin began.

“I know Dad,” Teddy cut him off.  He had heard about his fathers’ quest since long before he could understand what that could ever mean.    
Quentin gave him look.  

“I love you too,” Teddy said reassuring his father.

Quentin pulled him into a hug.  Eliot stepped back to let them have a moment.  He didn’t want this young man, to see how close he was to tears.  One of his fathers breaking down was more than enough for him to deal with, Eliot could do this.

Teddy walked off, his head held high, a confident air around him he must have learned from Eliot.  Eliot watched him walk away as he gave Quentin a comforting squeeze on his shoulder.  

“Did you even say goodbye to him?” Quentin asked when their son was no longer in sight.

“Of course, I did, Q,” Eliot said taken aback.  “We said our farewells before you came back from the house.”  

“What afraid you were going to show some emotion,” Quentin teased.

“If anyone was going to have a breakdown it was going to be you Q.  I was leaving you the space to do so,” Eliot explained.

Quentin scoffed, “I’m not going to break down.”

“Sure Q,” Eliot said kissing him, “keep telling yourself that.”

“I won’t,” Quentin insisted.  

As predicted, Quentin broke down that night, the tears coming full force.  Eliot held him throughout and was ready with his favorite breakfast the next morning.  It wouldn’t change anything, but maybe it could at least ease the pain somewhat.  

 

********

 

It was more than a month before they got word from Teddy, or Ted as he was now going by in the city.  It was another three months before he had a chance to visit.  He had found work assisting a local bookmaker, a career both men found fitting.  He had started seeing a young woman who worked a few houses down from the bookshop. Within a year Ted was back a beautiful redhead on his arm introducing her to his fathers.  A year later the two were married.  Quentin and Eliot had actually left the mosaic for more than a week in order to attend.  It was the first time they had been away for such a long time since they arrived.  

The years rolled past in the ever-repeating cycle of coming up with designs, placing the tiles and coming up short.  The work became harder as joints became stiffer and backs achier.  Ted and his family came to visit when they could.  It was never enough for either of the men and they always made sure to tell him so.  

“Do you ever think about them,” Eliot asked leaning again a water barrel to help him bend and place the next tile.

“The grandkids,” Quentin asked from his place on the ladder.

Eliot shook his head, “Our friends from our life before?”

“I dream about them sometimes,” Quentin said after a long moment.  

Eliot’s thoughts had been drifting to his life more and more recently.  He remembered why they had started on this task almost fifty years before, but in time, it had become less pressing.  Trying to solve the mosaic was not to find this mythical to key to greater magic, it was simply what they did.  Now though, he could feel his time was running out.  He hoped he would get to see this solved, to see what they had worked so hard to achieve.  Even if he did not get to see it solved he knew he had not wasted his life.  He and Quentin had lived a good life, one he would not trade for anything. It had taken a lifetime, but Eliot finally realized, the beauty of all life, was a life well lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people on Tumblr were arguing that Arielle left Quentin instead of her dying I wanted to play with the idea of why that might have happened. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm still learning how to write this fandom I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
